


Decisions

by wolfbane575



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Humanstuck, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane575/pseuds/wolfbane575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another JohnNep work...I got the idea from an RP I had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism wanted!

The bell had just rang and you were leaving your art class. You stop quickly at your locker and run quickly to your best friend’s locker to meet up with her to go to lunch. “Hey Jade!” you exclaimed excitedly as she closes her locker and smiles at you “Hi Nepeta what’s up?” Jade said as she hugged you. You always love hanging out with Jade at lunch since she always had your back. You’re known at school as the strange girl who wears weird hats and does the weird things but Jade got really mad at a group of kids who were bullying you and told them off.

 

You were both walking to lunch when you asked “So what’s up with you” and she gladly replied “Well I got my history quiz back today and I got a B-, not an A but still, I’m excited!” Jade beamed. You were always glad to have her as a friend. Both of you arrive at the lunch line while it was still small. You normally bring lunch but you still join her in the line so she isn’t bored while she waits. You have been wanting to talk to her about something for a while now but you were embarrassed to. “Oh I just remembered something, what happened when you told Dave about how you felt?” You ask giggling. Jade blushed softly but was excited “Amazingly he liked me back, DAVE of all people liked ME even though he has so many cooler friends that are girls.” Jade was loud with her exclaiming and you were happy for her but then she said “What about you, do you have anyone you like right now?” Jade asked as she wriggled her eyebrows. Now it was your turn to blush “well I guess there is one guy” your voice trails off. “He wouldn’t happen to be kind of a loud mouthed idiot would he?” Jade laughed. You looked flustered “You know I don’t like Karkat anymore you big meany!” you pouted and playfully elbowed Jade in the side “I guess your kinda close with him” your voice trailing off again. Jade put her fingers on her chin trying to look like she was thinking hard and looked back at Nepeta “The only person that is close to me…..is it John?” Jade had a mischievous look in her eyes as she looked at you.

 

You look down in silence as you both reach the front of the line and Jade hurriedly orders her food and drags you to where you and her always sit. “It totally is isn’t it! That is adorable Nepeta.” Jade was beaming at you and you couldn’t resist smiling back and nodding “Just don’t tell him ok?” you ask because you really don’t want him finding out since he doesn’t know you much “Besides a ship must be formed purrfectly you know?” you giggle happily while pulling out your lunch.

 

Your day at school dragged on and you were always ready for your final class of the day which is history. It isn’t your best subject but you enjoy it since all your really good friends are in it. One of the people in it that your always particularly fond of seeing is John Egbert. You don’t know much about him since you usually are busy with all your friends but since you usually all hang out outside of school you seem him often. The only thing between you to is an empty desk which belonged to a student who was expelled about a month ago (also one of the people that your somewhat friends with). The class gets situated and the teacher begins her lesson. It was always kinda easy to work in this class since all you ever do is take notes from the endless powerpoints that your teacher has.

 

Soon after spending a whole class period taking notes and doodling on them the bell rings and you pack your small bag with your binder that’s decorated with cat faces. You and Jade had been planning to hang out this weekend so you met with her by your locker. “Sooo how was history?” Jade asked in a snooping tone with a slight snicker and you closed your packed locker and glared at her teasingly “We learned about how some people like to snoop into things they shouldn’t” you said with a laugh and she joined you.

 

You both get on Jade’s bus and the bus driver looking grumpy as usual but he liked you since one time you gave him a soda as thanks for dealing with everyone and he always gave a slight smile at seeing you. The bus ride home was obnoxiously loud as every day but you and Jade soon got off.

 

“So guess who asked me to the movies this weekend?” Jade asked with a bright expression and you excitedly replied “No way he asked YOU. I’m starting to think ‘Mister Cool’ isn’t all his reputation shows” you giggle and Jade continues “he also said if I want I can bring other friends as long as they have someone with them sooo after school yesterday I was texting John and…” you blushed wildly as she said this “please tell me you didn’t ask if he could tag along” and Jade said with excitement “Don’t worry I didn’t tell him who he would be meeting so he doesn’t know about your secret crush”. Now you understood why John looked like he was spacing out so much in his favorite class.

 

You both arrive at Jade’s house while talking about the subject more. “So are you gonna come or not?” Jade whined “But Jade I’ve never even been on a date!” you say as you bury your face into a pillow whilst sitting on the couch. “Nepeta you’ll be fine!”


End file.
